


I Love You From Here...

by Maxterian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxterian/pseuds/Maxterian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert is moving to Texas, with low expectations. He is leaving his friends behind, even though he has his internet friends still, he is nervous as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything packed?

I am John Egbert and dad is bugging me to 'get a move on' even though I'm hurrying like Nic Cage was waiting for me with open arms. Well, actually, no I'm not. I don't want to leave Washington. Dad says he needs to get a change of scenery, but I know his business wasn't really doing too great and now we have to move. Also, Out of all the places he could have chosen he chose Texas. Fricking Texas. I'm probably going to DIE because of the heat. I wonder if we really had to move during summer break but Dad says that we'll get more time to 'interact with the new neighbors'. You guess he's right though.

\- We need to get to the car. dad states looking like his had enough.

\- I know, I know. I respond but dad gives me that don't-use-that-kind-of-attitude-against-me look that I know so well.

\- Come on son! We're going to move! We get the chance to start over! dad says while he puts the last bags in the car, climbing into the driver seat to state that he was right. Which I knew he was. Not a lot of people got this chance and it's not like I've been having the time of my life at school either.

While driving to the airport I open up pesterchum on my phone and start speaking to Dave, one of my internet friends.

\-- ectoBiologist begun pestering turntechGodheads --

**EB: I'm sitting in a car filled with so much stuff i can barely move on my way to the airport to go on a plane for hours just so me and my dad can finally settle in our new house.**

**TG: wow**

**TG: dude, that was a hell lot of text**

**EB: i know**

**TG: where are you moving anyways?**

**TG: i never asked**

**EB: You don't have to know that!**

**TG: it's crucial for me to know this egderp**

**TG: and you know that**

**EB: no it's not! There is really not any way for me to know that youre not a 60 year old pedophile!**

**EB: but we're driving into the parking lot now so i have to go.**

**TG: dont get too lonely without me dude**

**EB: ...**

\-- ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodheads --

When I come in to the airport Dad asks the lady at the desk where they could check in their bags. We where at the bag check-in place. I reason that he is just as nervous as me and that on the plain I will be more calm.

That turns out not to be true. I am now on a plane and I'm so close to shaking it's ridiculous. Can't my nerves let me rest for at least an hour?! But noooooooo! They just have to do thIS SHIT TO ME!!!

\- Calm down. dad says, obviously noticing my panic attack.

\- O-okay. I manage to stutter, some people turn their heads to see what is going on, but they don't really care when they see that nobody is dying.

My panic attack is slowly wearing off and I manage to get some sleep, even if you wake up every other minute.

*Magical time skip of rainbows and buckets*

When the plane is finally on the ground again I feel less nervous. I can't tell if it's because I am here or because planes makes me uneasy. Anyways, I'm kind of happy. I take my phone off airplane mode and instantly I get some messages.

 

\-- tentacleTherapist began pestering ectoBiologist --

**TT: John, i have received information from my brother that you're moving.**

**TT: John?**

**EB: hi rose!**

**EB: yeah, i just came off the plane**

**TT: Oh, may i ask where you moved?**

**EB: well, i don't want to say anything to a person who i havent met**

**EB: but ill say that its in the south**

**TT: I respect your privacy John.**

**TT: Even though you have lit a spark in my curiosity i will leave this subject.**

**EB: thx rose :B**

**TT: It was nothing.**

**EB: ill just answer dave and jade because ive made them wait**

**TT: talk to you later.**

**EB: yeah, bye!**

\-- ectoBiologist ceased pestering tentacleTherapist --

 

you begin with dave

 

\-- turntechGodheads began pestering ectoBiologist --

**TG: are you there yet**

\-- turntechGodheads ceased pestering ectobiologist --

 

\-- turntechGodheads began pestering ectoBiologist --

**TG: are you there now**

\-- turntechGodheads ceased pestering ectobiologist --

 

\-- turntechGodheads began pestering ectoBiologist --

**TG: god that plane is slow**

**EB: well**

**EB: it's here**

**TG: finally dude**

**TG: i thought it had crashed or something**

**EB: nope!**

**EB: im still alive :B**

**EB: but its hot here :/**

**TG: you think its hot?**

**TG: go to texas and youll see what heat is**

**TG: or feel**

**EB: ...**

**TG: what?**

**EB: nothing.**

\-- ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodheads --

**TG: really?**

 

That was weird. Did he know? Was he a stalker? was it only a guess? Or maybe he was psychic?

Seriously? psychic? No way. But that was creepy though. Oh well, Next is Jade.

 

\-- gardenGnostic began pestering ectoBiologist --

**GG: hi john!! :)**

**GG: where are you?**

**GG: ...**

**GG: i just talked to rose about it and now i know that you are on a plane**

**GG: just answer when you get off the plane ^^**

**EB: hi jade**

**EB: i want to say im sorry and that i was on a plane and couldnt answer but you already know that**

**GG: hehe :)**

**GG: yeah**

**GG: why where you on a plane anyways???**

**EB: oh**

**EB: im moving**

**EB: or i have moved**

**EB: im still at the airport and dad is waiting for me so ill better end this**

**EB: talk to you later though :B**

**GG: ok**

**GG: later! :)**

\-- ectoBiologist ceased pestering gardenGnostic --

 

Dad is tapping his foot waiting for me. He's leaning against a counter and he kind of looks like one of the men on his wallpapers, that now are in your new apartment. After an hour in a rented car that smelled like vomit even after Dad sprayed his 'old spice' perfume in the whole car. - He used way too much and it still didn't even mask the smell and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to smell like this for a while. - We finally arrive. The apartment building is located in the better part of town and looks welcoming. It's a white brick building that was recently cleaned. Inside there is just boxes and basic furniture. When Dad steps in I hear a huge sigh.

\- well son, we better start unpacking. dad says. You can take the ones marked 'John' to your room.

\- which room is mine? I ask

\- oh, right, I haven't assigned you a room so take any you want. All tough this room is the living room and the kitchen already has furniture.

\- okey.

I check the rooms downstairs first. ( _A/N yes it's an apartment with two floors don't question my logic_ ) there are only two rooms on the first floor. They are not really separated there is an archway into the other room and it looks like the kitchen so I go upstairs. There are four rooms here. You check the ones to your left first. The room closest to the stairs is big and has a big dark red carpet that covers the whole floor. I never liked the color red so I move on. the other room has a light wooden floor and white walls 

\- dad would love this. I mumble to myself as I leave the room. It's my favorite so far but I don't know if all my stuff will fit.

I make my way over to the other rooms. The first door was just a toilet, not much to think about. I'm not going to live in a toilet. The last room looks appealing though, blue walls, dark wood floor, looks like 3,5m X 4m. I'm down with it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should have updated days ago. I just have discovered my old guitar and I'm obsessed with it ^^ (also piano)

I go downstairs to get my stuff and my new furniture (mostly from Ikea because they be cheep!) and try to set it up. I'm really wondering what the swedish people are thinking. Because a shelfs name is 'EXPEDIT'. Da fuq? also my tables name is 'VITTSJÖ'. Seriously? I could go on forever! But when I'm laughing at my furniture instead of putting it together I don't get a lot done so I'll  _try_ to not look at th-

" 'BIRKELAND' that sounds like Dirkland. I'm going to die!" I laugh while accidentally seeing another one. I improvised the commercial. "Dirkland! Where all of your Dirk themed dreams come true! We have a thing for the whole family. A nice smupet garden for your grandma and for the kids a pool of smupets to play in. AND!!! The best of all is that Dirk Motherfucking Strider is the boss. You might even see him!" I laugh even more while imagining it.

I put together Dirkland, as i now had re-named it to, and put it in the corner. I also put together the other two and helped Dad cary my bed up the stairs. I put 'EXPEDIT' as an extra wall in the room so it looked like this:

  
________________________

I  Bed  I            IDirklandI     
I______I                          I  
I________                        I  
IEXPEDITl                       I  
I         _______                I  
I         IvittsjöI                I  
I__________________/  ___I

I would place them in a better fashion but A) I'm too lazy. B) I can not for my life make the right decisions. C) Dad'll do it for me anyways so it's okay.  
Well I still have to put my keyboard somewhere... I'll just put it on 'Dirkland' (hehe) for the time being. 

I start playing [Exile Vilify by The National](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-Vg2YS-sFE&feature=kp) just for fun. I used to love this song and i see why. It's beautiful.

Then I realize that it's actually 00:16 so I decide to stop making so much noise. Instead I go on Pesterchum and talk to dave.

 

**\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodheads [TG] --**

**EB: Hey dave :B**

**TG: Why are you up**

**EB: why are YOU up**

**TG: writing some sick rhymes**

**EB: nice**

**EB: Can i read them?**

**TG: nope**

**TG: they are top secret**

**TG: not even the fbi could if they needed to**

**TG: the would be like**

**TG: show us the rhymes or the president will die**

**TG and i would just say nope**

**EB: what**

**TG: im just saying that i cant show you**

**EB: oh**

**EB why didnt you say so from the start**

**TG: irony**

**EB: of course**

**EB: but can you tell me what they are about**

**TG: i mean they are about a special person who is probably the only person that makes me smile**

**EB: awe thats so sweeeeeeeet**

**EB: i will bother you everyday with this now**

**EB: big news strider has a crush**

**TG: i didnt say that it was a crush**

**EB: "the only person that makes me smile"**

**EB: yupp**

**EB: you have a crush**

**\-- turntechGodheads [TG] loged off! --**

**EB: i knew it!**

 

I feel good about it too. But who is he crushing on is the question. Jade? No. She has way too much energy and emotion and Dave has way too little. Rose is his sister so she's out of the picture. A girl in school? Probably. I wish I knew who. Why am I even talking about this? I don't care! Or do I? Why would I? 

"STOP THINKING!!" I scream into a pillow and then - with all the questions still circling around in my head - I go to bed.

* * *

I am Dave Strider and I'm writing some sick rhymes. But for once in my life I can't get the right words out on the paper. That's one of the reasons I'm confused. I've always had tallent with this.

When you talk to me  
I can only see  
what is right in front,  
your blue font

"This is stupid..." I mutter while putting on my PJs "I should Really sleep." I sigh, throw the paper in the trash bin and throw myself on top of my bed.

* * *

I wake up to the smell of cake, yuck! You would think that you would get used to it but no! Never! But I also smell breakfast so I get out of bed and head down to the kitchen. Dad has made six cakes. It's not unusual but we already had a lot of cake. Why would Dad make six extra.

"Son, will you help me put the cakes in the boxes over there on the floor?" I know that wasn't a question really because I don't have a choice so I go to get the boxes. There is red text on them.

_I (Mr. Egbert) baked some cake for you. Hope you enjoy!_

"Who are you going to give these to?" I ask, curious.

"Our neighbors of course!" Dad says looking extremely proud.

"But isn't it supposed to be them who gives us a 'welcome to our neighborhood' present?"

"I just wanted to give them cake."

"well do that then but I'm not coming with you." 

"yes, you have to."

"I'm sorry. But no, I'm going to stay in my room putting up the last couple of things on my shelf"

"I guess I can't force you to come, huh." 

"nope"

"I'll be off right when the cakes are in the boxes so chop, chop!"

When Dad leaves the house some of my pride just flew out the window. Who gives cake to your neighbors when _you're_  the new one? I went up to my room but right when I opened my door someone knocked on our front door. I go downstairs again and all I hear is "bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang" Who can be that impatient?! When I answer the door I nearly got a fist in the face but she stopped herself right when she was about to hit me.

"Taht weas a colse one! *Hick!*" she says obviously very drunk

"uh, do you need something?" I am extremely uncomfortable at the moment.

"nah, I just wantad to sre my new neighvpus. Who if wuth you kiddo?"

"My Dad is going around the six closest houses and distributing cake..."

"reallu? I live rift nekst dooro!!!"

"Great!" Great...

"I'll be of them I'll detter noe kep my cacke veaiting!"

"Yeah, do that" Finally!

"byebye... Wait whay's yor name?"

"John, I'm John"

"I'm Roksy, nice to mete yu."

"Nice to meet you too Roxy."

I close the door and sigh. Why do I have the worst luck ever??

_but that wasn't bad luck._

 


	3. Chapter 3

It's still sumer break and I think the heat is going to kill me. I'm sweating _a lot_... And by _a lot_ I mean _a butt ton._  Why is Texas  _so hot!_  Everyone have beach bodies and nice tans and I have nothing. That's one of the reasons I am very likely to stay indoors so I didn't make any friends. Instead I played anything I could find. Boardgames with Dad, computer games, Piano and even [the glass harp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAEXH9DAH98). I had fun but it became boring very fast and Dad can only put up with a limited amount of boardgames so he decided to make me go outside. I forced myself out of my pjs and into an old blue tank top and my normal shorts. God, it's been ages since you changed clothes and Dad took the opportunity to wash clothes. 

I head into the park and sit down on the swing set. I start swinging and just probably looking pretty weird considering that I am 16 and I should probably be doing better stuff, like learning how to drive... But I don't have the money or patience to do so. May be I should get a job. Actually no, It's the end of the semester - like 1 week left - so there is no point in doing that either. I hope the new school has nice people. But people in Texas are not known for being nice to people like me. I guess I could just hide it but that would be hard, but then again you haven't even come out yet so no one know anyways. 

Nope, I am done with the park. It got boring really fast and when I'm on my way home I hear laughter from my neighbor Roxys yard. Curious, I peak over the hedge and see 5 people. Roxy, a dude with his back turned against me, a girl looking at her phone, another dude but this one had dumb pointy shades, a sword, a plush (?) and Dad. When I see Dad I instantly duck and pray that he didn't see me. I was about to sneak away when I get a message on pesterchum. 

"shit..." I mumble as I run away and look at my phone. It was rose.

**\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --**

**TT: Hi John, I'm sitting here wondering whet you might be up to because I'm very, very bored.**

**EB: you scared me!**

**EB: I may or may not have been spying on my neighbors...**

**TT: I don't think that is a healthy activity**

**EB: i guess not**

**EB: but what have you been doing**

**TT: We are having a family dinner and dave's not talking to me. He is just staring at lil' cal. Or at least I believe so, he has his shades on. I think he has problems with him.**

**EB: yeah when i bring him up in a conversation dave tends to get a little awkward**

**TT: you and dave talk a lot, right?**

**EB: yeah! :B**

**EB: hes my best bro**

**TT: I see...**

**EB: rose**

**EB: please don't tell me you are using your freaky therapy powers again** **...**

**EB: last time you where right**

**EB: actually you are always right.**

**TT: I'm just saying that it is a little strange that you two interact so much**

**EB: no its not! It's totally normal! This time im right!**

**TT: For now I'm going to call it a 'Rad Bromance' but well see where it goes.**

**EB: It's not like we're ever going to be a thing...** ****

**TT: What are you implying John**

**EB: nothing!**

**EB: I swear!**

**TT: okay.**

**EB: :B**

**TT: I don't believe you.**

**EB: ...**

**TT: John, what is your sexual orientation?**

**EB: Rose!**

**EB: you just don't ask people that!**

**TT: Well, I did, so can you please answer my question?**

**EB: What is YOUR sexual orientation then?**

**TT: I currently have a girlfriend, Kanaya ( <3)**

**EB: really? thats great!**

**EB: and wow**

**EB: i thought you where straight**

**TT: people tend to think that**

**EB: well...**

**EB: ...**

**TT: Yes?**

**EB: to answer your question...**

**EB: i**

**EB: im**

**TT: You are what?**

**EB: shhh! im trying to type it but my fingers wont allow it**

**EB: im gay**

**TT: excepted**

**EB: hey!**

**EB: that was rude!**

**EB: wait**

**EB: dont tell dave!**

**EB: i dont want him to think that im just friends with him because i like him or something**

**EB: because i am not**

**TT: I will not tell Dave, John.**

**EB: shit, i just came out didn't I**

**EB: you are the first person to know**

**EB: but i feel relived**

**TT: thank me later.**

**EB: nope!**

**TT: ?**

**EB: ill thank you now**

**EB: thank you rose**

**EB: i really mean it**

**TT: How kind of you**

**TT: My mom says I have to eat now so I'll have to put away my phone**

**EB: i guess dave has to eat too then?**

**TT: yes**

**EB: dang it**

**TT: bye john.**

**EB: Bye!**

**\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --**

 

What am I going to do now? Visit the neighbors? no. I don't want to visit Roxy again and Dad is there so I'll probably get stuffed with cake, yuck! I guess I should get to know those kids I saw but I'm already laying in my bed so I'm too lazy to go up. I guess I can... 

"I have nothing I want to do." I say and sigh.

After 15 minutes of just laying there on my bed thinking about nothing I remember that Dad had finally let me get lenses so I went to the bathroom to put them on. I struggle at least 30 minutes until I get them to sit right and not hurt. Wow, the world can look nice and clear without glasses. I had forgotten that I didn't have to have the heavy glasses on my nose. Maybe I will wear lenses to school. Maybe, but I'm going to get picked on anyways so there is no need to try to look good. Although I keep them on for the rest of the day anyways.

When I get upstairs I check pesterchum and it looks like Dave has finally finished eating

 

**\-- turntechGodheads [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --**

**TG: sup**

**EB: hi Dave**

**TG: I kid you not lil cal was staring me down man**

**TG: like he was thinking come little child yes come with me**

**TG: safe and happy you will be**

**TG: Away from your home now let us run**

**TG: With lil cal you'll have so much fun.**

**EB: creepy**

**TG: that thing is** **possessed**

**EB: whatever dude**

**EB: but school starts tomorrow huh**

**EB: I'm not looking forward to it**

**TG: we should have longer breaks**

**EB: 10 weeks is way too little time**

**TG:** **yeah**

**TG: i dont even have a tan**

**EB: you never tan**

**TG: exactly**

**EB: wow**

**EB: you win dave**

**EB: the winner is you**

**EB: you ARE the winner**

**TG: am i sensing sarkasm john**

**TG: what have i told you about such foolishness**

**TG: sarcasm is the cause of evil in this world**

**TG: and will be the end of it if we dont stop NOW**

**TG: you need to understand this to be a part of society**

**TG: otherwise youll end up like this man over here**

**TG: the one living in the trash can**

**EB: Top Cat!**

**TG: no**

**TG: no john**

**TG: life isnt that easy**

**EB: i didn't read any of that**

**EB: well i read the last row**

**EB: i just saw a wall of red and went "nope"**

**TG: im hurt**

**EB: i thought striders didnt have feelings**

**TG: we dont**

**TG: im just very good at acting**

**EB: of course ;B**

**TG: is that a winking smiley**

**EB: no :B***

  


I slam my computer shut and just sit and a moment of terror shoots through my body. Did that just happen? I didn't want to do that. Shit. what if I just ruined this.  ** _There wasn't even a this to ruin..._** I did the impossible everybody. 

I hear Dad Screaming "It's late, go to bed!" He must have heard me slam the laptop shut.

So I go to bed.


End file.
